Romeo & Juliet WOWP & SLOD Style
by blinding-roses
Summary: Alex mets Zack and they fall head over heels for each other. But the family rivalry wont let their love last. Will they ever be together? Please R
1. Grounded

**Ok so I was going to write the story once I finished Wizards On Deck. But I dunno were wizards on deck is going, and I'm a little stuck. So I'm writing this. Please R&R  
Disclamer: I don't own WOWP or SLOD But I wish I did…. **

Alex's POV  
I walked down the lonely alleyway. I looked at my watch once more. _9:43pm_. It was getting dark, I thought I should head back, but something in the distance caught my eye. I wasn't sure what it was, I was curious so I started to head in the direction.

After a short walk I eventually reached what I was looking for. It was a massive boat, Called the _S.S Tipton_ and it looked very flash. Anyone who can afford to get on this boat must be very lucky. I just stared at it for a while.

I slowly turned round and walked a few steps but banged into a murky figure.  
"Oh sorry" I said at the same time as them. They laughed then smiled sweetly at me.  
"I'm Zack" said the figure.  
"I'm Alex" I said to Zack.  
"Want to come onto the boat for a little?" he asked.  
"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. He looked down and kicked the ground lightly.  
"Yea, I guess I am" he said. He grabbed my arm then pulled me onto the _S.S Tipton. _

Zack's POV  
I showed her round the boat.  
"And this is the sky deck" I said walking past the hot tub. She smiled at how big the boat was. She slipped her fingers into mine. I really wanted to get to know her, but the boat leaves tomorrow and she's not boarding.  
"ALLEX" yelled a woman's voice; I'm guessing was her mother. He smile suddenly dropped as I saw her mother walk onto the ship.  
"What did I tell you about talking to strangers." She yelled at Alex.  
"It's not her fault, I just wanted to get to know her" I said hoping that would fix things.  
"Who do you think you are?" She yelled at me. Um I believe I'm Zack Martin.  
"Zack Martin" I said. She was about to answer but then she looked like she was going to explode.  
"Martin!" she yelled. I nodded.  
"Martin as in the Russo's rivals" she yelled at me.  
"How could you Alex, you are grounded for a month" her mother said. I was still slightly confused but I did remember my mum being mad about some family called the russo's.  
"A month mum?" She moaned.  
"Oh how foolish of me…" she said.  
"Every minute you were with him will be a day." She said. Alex looked at her watch.  
"thirty seven days!!!" she yelled. Her mother nodded the pulled her of the S.S Tipton. But I knew this wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

* * *

**So how you liking the story. O hope you like it alot. Please click the little button down there. The more clicks the more likely I am to update. :)**


	2. Dance

**Ok so I was going to write the story once I finished Wizards On Deck. But I dunno were wizards on deck is going, and I'm a little stuck. So I'm writing this. Please R&R  
Disclamer: I don't own WOWP or SLOD But I wish I did…. **

**Ok really sorry bout the long wait. Had a little trouble with this chapter. To make it up to you I am trying to write a super duper long chapter. ****enjoy**

* * *

Alex's POV  
I lay in bed, staring at the roof, counting the tiles. It was how I passed time when I'm grounded.  
I was so mad and upset at the same time. It felt awful sometimes I wanted to punch  
the wall and other times I wanted to flood the house with my tears.(which would be so cool!!!)

My phone beeped twice, I quickly grabbed my phone.  
I received a txt from an unknown number.  
_Hey, its Zack  
I'm sorry you are grounded coz of the family fight..  
Anyways there is going to be a dance,  
and we are allowed to bring dates from the port because we aren't  
leaving the port until AFTER the dance. So I'll meet you  
at about 3 outside the S.S Tipton so you can get all girly with bailey and London xD (like my smiley faces its very awesome)  
_  
I had forgotten I had given him my number. I quickly added his number and send this reply.  
_Hey,  
Ok I'll met you. By London do you mean London Tipton?  
I know her, maybe she can give me tips on how to be famous  
for doing absolutely nothing… Or maybe you and me  
can both become movie stars…… __hehe anyways sure I would love to come. Cya at 3 _

I was happy now, I was going to see Zack again. And I was going to met the beautiful and famous London Tipton.  
My bedroom do flung open and mum appeared by the door frame.  
"Ok, I know you are upset about me grounding you for seeing that boy. So I have decided that you will date, then marry this young man." She said  
and stepped out of the way. I saw a average looking guy, but I didn't feel like he was the one. I glared at mum and she smiled.  
"Hi I'm James" He said in a high squeaky voice. I was about to laugh.  
"Hi James." I said. He sat next to the bed.  
"Hey I'm sorry you have to date, then in afew years marry me" He said sympathetically.  
"What if we break up?" I said.  
"Your mum won't let me break up with you, and it might not be the best idea for you to break up with me" he said.  
"Why won't she let you break up with me?" I asked. He shrugged. I sighed. _Hehe I couldn't care less about if I'm in trouble for breaking up with him.  
_"Ok well if you care about me, you will let me break up with you but pretend we are dating for my mum" I said. He smiled.  
"I like that idea, I have a girlfriend sorta." He said.  
"Crush?" I asked. He knodded.  
"well tell her, girls are waiting for you to make the first move, she won't freak out" I told him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then gave him a hug.

-=-=the-=-=next-=-=day=-=-  
I closed the front door of Harpers house behind me. I just gave Harper the design for the dress I wanted to be made. She said she would make it, so long as I wouldn't laugh at her crazy outfits. But recently her outfits aren't so crazy anymore. So it's no fun making fun of her outfits. _Haha you said fun twice._ Ok brain nice. Real good lol moment.. NOT.  
The dress would be a short black dress (with no sleeves or straps) and in the middle was a black bow (not a massive bow) and the bow would be slightly torn. Hehe I love the torn-ness. I was feeling happy. I knew I was grounded. But mum thought I was visiting Captain Squeaky Voice so she didn't mind. He he I don't think I'll see captain squeaky ever again. Or I hope I don't, or else I won't be able to stop myself from laughing.

I quickly walked into the Waverly Sub Station. Hmm what do I want, I saw some little kid who had two sammichs but looked full. Maybe I can get the other sammich. I walked up to the little boy.  
"Excuse me can I have that sammich?" I asked him.  
"Why" he asked in a cute voice kinda like James, squeaky and high, it was cute on a little kid though.  
"Well you see, I spent all my allowance and my mum won't let me eat food from the pantry" I lied.  
"Oh, poor you. You can have it I'm too full" He said. I smiled and took his sammich. I saw mum, _smart Alex!RUN!!!_ I quickly ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.  
"ALEX" I heard mum yell. I ran into my room and dived for the bed. And by dived I don't mean ran. I mean at the door I actually dived onto the bed. I could hear footsteps. I shoved the sammich under my pillow and started looking like I was reading.  
"Alex" She said walking into my room.  
"yes mother" I said politely and closed my book.  
"Since when did you read books?" she asked. _Good one using a book to cover you stealing some kids sammich. She's seen you now._ SHUT UP CONSINCE SHUT UP!  
"Since you grounded me" I said.  
"oh mum, is it okay if I go to Harpers she wants me to help her with her kitten. It's got a random problem every 5 hours it randomly freezes on the stop for a second or two." I said.  
"Sure" She said as she walked out the door. Harper said she would be done around one o'clock. It was 12:52 I walked out of my room, downstairs then stopped. MY SAMMICH. I quickly ran up the stairs and ate it in less than a minute. Then ran all the way to Harpers.

"Alex I wish you would wear dress's more often you look amazing" Harper said as I tried on the dress. It was very nice. I smiled the quickly changed back. Her kitten ran into her room.  
"Hey there baby" I said reaching down to pat the kitten. I quickly shoved the dress in my bag so the kitten wouldn't tear it up.  
"thanks Harper" I said as I left the house.  
"No problem" she said waving. I waved back then ran home. I couldn't wait until three o'clock.

* * *

**So you like the chapter? Think it could be improved. Any ideas (not major ideas small ideas) for the next chapter? If so click the little button underneath my writing and tell me. Its a lonely buttons. Clicking it gives it love. IT NEEDS LOVE TO LIVE! So please give love to help the button...**


	3. dresses,roses,mask and kisses

**a.n. sorry I haven't updated. I am REAL slow at updating. And its kinda hard to figure out what comes next. So im kinda making it up as I go along. I hope u enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it….**

Alex's POV  
I slipped the dress over my head and looked at the beautiful girl staring back at me in the mirror. She was beautiful. I never thought I would say this but I actually look really pretty. Maybe next prom I won't do a zombie one…

I gave my hair a brush and headed for the door. Wait, I need a mask. I quickly grabbed a mask. _Since when did you have a mask._  
"I don't know shut up " I said to myself. It was black and one of those ones that only covers the eye area. I walked out my room and down the stairs. Mum was there, _good one how you going to sneak part mum,_ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUP! I yelled at myself. I really need to sort out my thoughts…

I looked for an exit. I had an idea.  
"Gialsjay Timesday" I said with a wave of my finger. Mum froze now I just had to walk(well hop) out the room. I quickly hopped out the door. Good I said to myself putting my foot down. There was a flash as time continued.

I walked back, to the same place I had last night. Yet again I saw the massive S.. I unzipped my bag and took out my phone for the time. 2:49 woops a little early. I don't want to look desperate. I quickly went into the flowershop.

As a pushed the door open there was a little ding of a bell. The boy (about 18) looked up at me. He smiled arkwardly.  
"A bit early to go out isn't it?" he asked laughing like he had cracked a funny. **(it's what I say when ppl thing they are funny get used to it lol)** I sighed and looked at the flowers.  
"Buy something, hook up with me or get out" he said. Was that a threat a flirt or a GET OUTTA MY STORE. I gave him an evil look, he put his hands up, as if to surrender.  
"sorry ma'am" he said and looked down at the counter. I looked round the flowers. Those roses are beautiful. I thought looking at some white roses.  
"How much for one white rose?" I asked.  
"Normally for one its two dollars but for you a dollar fifty." He said sort of flirty.  
"Oh wow thanks for the great deal" I said sarcastically. I got out my wallet and handed him the money. He smiled at me and handed me a rose.

As I walked out the store I had to look at the time. 2:53. Ugggg why is time passing by so slowy. I had an idea of what to do with the rose. I used my magic to make the rose just the rose no stalk. Then got some glue (using my wand) and a bobby pin hairclip and glued the rose onto the clip. I put it in my hair. I had to admit it looked awesome.

I noticed Zack waiting, I walked up to him.  
"Hey" I said hugging him.  
"Hey" he said, it sounded like a mumble. He looked at me then took my hand and lead me onto the sky deck.

-=-=-=--=-

"Well you look nice already you don't really need one of those girly sessions. Just wander about on the boat and met me on the skydeck at about five when the dance starts." He said waving bye. I waved back then knocked on London and Baileys door. Bailey(well I think its Bailey it's not London) open the door, it screeched quietly.  
"You must be Alex. I'm Bailey" she said and let me into their room.

-=-=at-=-=5-=-=-=-

I walked onto the sky deck. London had insited on putting heaps of make up on me. But what she doesn't know it that after I left I whipped it all off. Tehe!!! I walked onto the sky deck. A lot of guys were staring at me. It made me blush like crazy. But it was funny because the girls would notice and hit them with their purses. I forgot about the mask. Everyone's wearing a mask. I quickly tied the mask on.

I looked round to try and find Zack. I waited and looked around. I couldn't see him. I started to walk to his dorm when a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I looked at some random blonde with a mask.  
"Hi" he said. It was Zack heh woops. I forced my shocked look to turn into a smile. I hugged him and we went to dance.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ok I'm going to play a slow song for the final song" said the dj. Zack put out his hand. I put my hand down and lightly wrapped my fingers around his hand. We danced slowly, you know those moments when you have that warm fuzzy feeling and you feel weightless. Well I was feeling that now. I really like Zack. I wish there was no fight between our families. Then it would be perfect.

"Look Zack I really like you. But isn't it wrong that we are-"  
"PFFTPPH" I spat a bug out of my mouth. Zack just laughed.  
"Bug sorry" I said.  
"Carry on from were the bug so rudely interrupted you" he said. I giggled.  
"Isn't it wrong that we are doing this. I mean the fight its serious. My mum found this dude for me to date then marry. That's harsh on me and him" I said. I felt like I was going to burst into tears. She can't control my life.  
"She can't control your life" he said. The words right from my head. I thought. Great minds think alike I guess.

Me and Zack were just staring deeply into each other's eyes. Our heads were coming closer like a magnet. His lips lightly touched mine. Before I knew it we were in a deep kiss.  
"Alex" I heard mums voice. I pulled back from the kiss to see mum and dad giving me the evils.**(evils is the evil look ****)**Oh no I'm in for it know.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled. Her yelling was so loud I only just heard the ring for the boat leaving. I saw Justin and Max appear from behind. Great all of them are here. Justin looked sympathetically at me. Max just looked like his normal self, Blank expression.

They had a very long speech. I swear it lasted for about an hour. Everyone had left and was probably asleep now.

"MUM YOU DO REALISE WE ARE ON THE BOAT WHILE ITS LEAVING AND THE NEXT PORT ISNT FOR A WEEK!" I yelled.  
"huh?" she said.  
"We are on this boat for another week." I yelled at her.

* * *

hey please review.. I hope u loved the chapter. thanx to my buddy sonny days for the funny bug bit. it actually happened she told me how to put it in a story and wat to do with the chapter.  
love u (in a friend way) sonnydays!!! Review or else Zack and Alex wont push you on the swing O.O


	4. Sneaking out

**Ok sorry I have taken really long to update. I don't think many ppl are reading this but HEY…  
I update for those who are. If you love SWAC check out my recently started story Tree Hugger.  
Based on a song its gonna become a long story.  
If u are a wowp fan check out my other wowp story.  
****Check out my stories if you love both of these or Zoey 101!!!!!!!  
SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED my teachers decided it would be a good idea to give me buckets loads of homework!!!**

What recently happened: They were left behind on a boat.  
But I don't want to write the part about them getting a cabin or anything.  
So I will skip to when Alex and Zack sneak out…

No Ones POV

Alex tiptoed out her room, out her cabin. Even when she was outside she could still hear her father's snore.  
She slowly made her way to the sky deck and waiting for her was Zack. She walked over to him and they began to hug for a while.

They walked over to the covered up hot tub and sat down looking at the stars for a while.  
"Zack, do you really love me? Am I worth what my parents are putting you threw?" she asked looking up to  
him looking like she was going to cry. Zack's smile dropped.  
"I do love you. If you we're a tear in my eye. I would never cry in fear of losing you" He said lifting her chin to  
look at him. She pitifully smiled, feeling as what he was saying was just to cheer her up. But she realised that i  
f he was trying so hard to cheer her up, he must truly love her. He pulled the rose out of her hair.  
"If you were a rose in a rose bush, I would pick you first" He said. Implying she was the rose in  
his hand. He gently put it back into her hand, and she slowly grasped it. They both smiled  
sweetly at each other. Before you could say super-kalo-frago-lastic-expee-alie-dosics  
(which can take a lot of effort to say!!!) they were kissing.

Alex pulled back and looked around as if she was searching for something.  
"What's wrong?" Zack asked concerned.  
"Mum, she knows that I have left" Alex said worried.  
Zack's smile dropped from his face. He quickly grabbed Alex's arm then  
dragged her to his dormitory once inside he quickly locked the door.  
"We should be safe for at least twenty four hours, seeing as I don't have much food  
I will have to get some now. You sleep you look in shock." Zack said, waved bye and went  
out the door locking it behind him **(I know this didn't happen in romeo and juliet but I felt it should xD)**

Alex lay down on the spare bed **(btw Zack's roommate isn't in this fanfiction so yea!) **and pulled  
the covers on top of her. She lay down and was having trouble sleeping in her dress with her hair  
all straightened and hair sprayed. **(random sentence I know xD and I know im making a lot of comments)  
**After what felt like hours but was really ten minutes Alex was in a deep sleep.

-=-=about 1 in the morning-=-=-=

Zack opened the door, filling the room with a little light. He saw Alex, fast asleep.  
He couldn't help but stare at how innocent she looked. Even though she wasn't innocent  
sneaking out, getting bad grades and what not, sleeping always made a person look as innocent  
as a kitten**(coz kittens look so cute and innocent****)** He locked the door behind him then put  
the bag of food on the table. He tiptoed **(hehe love that word TIPTOED!!)** over towards her,  
trying not to wake her. And lightly kissed her fore head, he then walked to his bed and fell  
asleep ontop of the covers!

**If you REALLY love this story then review. ANYONE who reviews will recieve a complemetary toasted bagel. (jk) but the more reviews the faster I update, thats how my mind works. IF YOU REVIEW ZACK WILL PUSH YOU ON THE SWING.**

**I just recently discovered that Santa is a stalker HE SEE'S YOU WHEN YOUR SLEEPING. And my friend said god is a perv because he is always watching u.**

**My friends are weird....... I really need to reconsider my friend choice.**

**Or maybe I need to ignore my friends "smart" comments.....**


	5. Death

**Sorry for not updating in like years. But I am finally on holiday so WELCOME TO MANY UPDATES!!!**

**I might not updated a lot but I will deff update atleast 2 times not counting this during the holidays, if I do not I shall burn all my easter eggs!!! :O**

**On with the story…**

No ones POV

Alex woke up to the sound of banging on the door, she looked at the time. It was just after nine,  
the only people who wake up this early that know she is on the boat are her parents.  
Alex was so tired that she opened the door without even thinking of the consequences.

"ALEX" Yelled her mum and dad as soon as she noticed it was them she tried to slam the door.  
But Jerry's foot was in the way, Jerry pushed the door all the way open then grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her into her dormitory.

When Zack woke up, there was a feeling of emptiness and loneliness. He looked around the room for Alex.  
"Alex" He kept calling as he searched around the room. He thought of what could have happened  
and rushed to her dorm. He was as silent as a mouse when he walked past.

Zacks POV

She had a window in her room, so maybe I can go to her window. I walked over to one  
side where there was a small window. I looked through; it was a messy room filled with girls clothes. Ok it's either Alex or her mums room.  
"Alex" I whisper shouted **(its like whispering but a little louder, but not talking!)**  
"Zack?" a voice replied. Alex appeared to be on the bed, right underneath the window which is why I couldn't see her. She opened the window and smiled.  
"I'm busting out of here" She said.  
"But you are to big to fit in this small window" I said.  
"Are you calling me fat" she laughed, then looked at me seriously.  
"No, no no. Just the windows to small for ANYONE to fit through" I said. She laughed then walked over to her desk.  
"I'm a wizard, that's how I'm busting out of here" she said picking up a bright red stick. She twirled the stick then  
she appeared right next to me. She shoved the stick into her boot then grabbed my arm as we ran off.

I heard a yell in the distance. Her face looked worried, it was one of her parents I know it. I grabbed her arm  
and ran as fast as I could to the safety of my dorm with her. It didn't feel like I was pulling anyone with me.  
I turned around when I reached my door, I couldn't find Alex. 

"Alex?" I half yelled running back to where she was last. She was on the floor, it looked like she was asleep.  
"Alex, no time for a nap!" I said to her. I grabbed her hand, it was cold and I could feel no pulse.  
She was dead. But how? Maybe the shock scared her. Whatever it was she was dead  
and I couldn't do anything because I'm not a wizard.

I kissed her lightly on her forehead and tears ran down my cheeks onto her forehead,  
it almost looked like she was sweating. I walked back to my dorm with  
tears prickling in my eyes and running down my cheeks.

**OOOOOO Mysterious eh? Well I'm going to leave it there! With the never ending possibilities streaming through  
ur mind of WHY I did that. But it you no the Romeo And Juliet story as well as I do u will no about the death of Juliet! **

**Please review. its not hard. u just click the little button underneath and say something nice :)**


	6. Sound asleep, No pulse, No need for air!

**Chapter 6**

Alex's POV  
-=-=-1 minute before death-=-=-

This is silly, they are going to find me and ground me again. I let Zack run back to his dorm  
I wasn't going to stay in a dorm forever. I pulled the wand out of my pocket.  
"Sound asleep, No pulse, No need for the air" I said as I pointed the wand at me.  
I quickly put it into my boot before I would fall asleep. I stood up only to fall back onto the ground in a sleep.

-=-=-the next day-=-=-=-

I woke up from my sleep to find myself still were I had lay before. I walked to my  
dorm and peeked in the window. My whole family crying, even Justin. I walked over  
to Zacks dorm and peeked into his window to find him lying on the floor.

I opened the door and ran up to Zack's body. I grabbed his arm, cold and no pulse.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks. I sat next to him for a while before I walked back to my dorm.  
"Alex?" Dad said as I walked in the door. My family came up to me and hugged me.  
"How dare you pull the Sound Asleep Spell?" my mother yelled. Maybe I shouldn't have done that spell, that's what caused Zack to committee suicide.  
"Zack's dead" I said through the tears streaming down my cheeks. My mum looked shocked. She hugged me and said  
"This is my fault, I shouldn't have let the family feud get between you two" more tears streamed down my cheeks.  
I didn't want him gone. There had to be a spell, or something. Maybe I could go to were all those Zombies from my Zombie prom came from. More ideas came into mind.  
"Alex, I don't want you bringing him back to life!" mum and dad said together. I fake laughed  
"Pfftf I wasn't going to do that, gosh you don't know me at all" I said walking into my room. But of course I was going to do that.

**Hey, so how you like the chapter??? Please review! It honestly isn't hard to click the button and say something nice bout my story.  
It makes me happy that someone put in the time to say something nice!**


	7. Forbidden Spells

**A.N Hey thanks to you all for fav story or story alert or anything else :)  
Ok so this chapter is kinda just about Alex being sad. But to me its pretty sad. Maybe coz I'm easily sad...**

Alex's POV  
I lay in my room, looking up at the celling just hoping that it would shot Zack out. But of course it didn't.  
I waited for it, the mintes began to feel like hours and what felt like days had really only been and hour, the time  
was really getting to me, and how I was feeling was getting to me worse. I didn't feel like giving up, but honestly  
this time I didn't have a plan that worked.

I had come up with lots of plans, voodoo dolls, Zombie world, spells everything I could think of. But yet Zack still remained  
dead. I continued to look up and slowly the back of my eyes began to sting as I fought back tears.

The door creaked open, I sat right up to only see Justin walk in. I sighed and lay down again.  
"Hey Alex, I know its tough but you'll figure something out in the end" **(a.n JALEX xD) **Justing said as I closed the door.  
"No I won't" I said trying to sound angry, but really I was still trying to fight back the tears.  
"Yes you will, you want to know why?" He said. I refused to reply.  
"Because I have the forbidden spells book" He said waving the book. As he said that the door opened for the second time. This time it was dad.

"Forbidden spells, really?" he yelled angrily snatching the booklet out of Justins hand then walking out the door again.  
"Well that was random, he just walked in, took the book then left" I said laughing. It was quite random to me.  
"I'll get it of him eventually" I said then shooed him out of my room. I actually wasn't sure if I would get the forbidden spells book. And I wasn't sure if there was even  
a spell in the book to help me.

** yes it was a short chapter. I know and I'm sorry for short chapters, its just I'm not entirly sure whats happening. Just kinda making it up as I go along. And sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	8. This is the end!

**A.N**

**OK I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED**

**I am sorta addicted to facebook (damn facebook!) But I got some more ideas for chapters and new stories and I am now addicted to fanfic again! So YAY!**

**I do not own anything just the plot =) **

Alex's POV

The moonlight shines dimly through my slightly opened curtains. I throw my duvet of me and jump out of bed without making a sound. My pj pants slide across the ground, they are just a little long for me. I open the door and imagine the pink panther song is playing.

I open the door to mum and dad's room, I wasn't even inside and could hear dad snoring. I opened the door ever so quietly, and then tiptoed into the room.

_Where is the book?_

I scanned the room, looking for the red book. I spotted a small red book, hidden under stacks of paper. I walked over to it and pulled it out from under the paper. It was the book. I held it tightly and tiptoed out the room.

-The next day-

I wake up bright an early, just in case, I don't want to get caught. I grab the forbidden spell book and skim the pages. I found what I was looking for.

"I am a lonely dove, bring me from the dead the one I love" I say waving my wand around. A puff of smoke surrounds the room and wind blows in my face. The smoke eventually fades away and in its place Zack is standing there. Completely alive, not a zombie luckily.

Tears run down my cheeks, and down his. I smile and run up to him. We hug for a while. I lie down on my bed and try to fall asleep.  
"I'll be going back to my room then." He says and waves goodbye.

"Ok Alex, we will see you when the cruise is over" Says my dad while he gives me a big hug.  
"I'll see you then too!" I say, a little teary. Justin and Max walk up to me.  
"So it only took a boy for you to finally leave" Justin says laughing.  
"Yea, and this AMAZING boat" I say smiling. I walk up to Justin and max with my arms spread out for a hug. We all have a big group hug.  
"Make sure you practise you magic" Justin whispers.  
"I will" I promise.  
"Just to make sure" He hands me a book.  
"It's a lesson for every day. I know it involves reading but it's how u can learn" He says. I smile, then wave as they all leave.

I look at the boat, and prepare myself for the adventure that waits for me on the boat. Some hands cover my eyes.  
"ZACK!" I scream. He laughs and takes his hands of my eyes and wraps them around my waist. I look up and smile.


End file.
